Stupid Assistant
by darkwriter14
Summary: Naru's musings over a particular girl assistant of his.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers!!! Here's a little fanfiction I thought of--hopefully no one else has already done something with this idea!! :( Anyways, hope this doesen't suck!!! It was kind of quick writing, so...

*I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape or form*

----------------------

Upon hearing the door open and close out in the front office, the narcissistic teenage ghost hunter Naru looked up from his black notebook.

"Sorry I'm late!" his assistant, Mai Taniyama, yell.

He glared at the wall, towards where he'd heard her voice. He hated it when she was late. "Tea, Mai!" he shouted.

"I'm on it!" she called, sounding breathless.

Naru suppressed a sigh of frustration. How she always found a way to be late, he had no idea. But it annoyed him to no end. He picked up his notebook and tried reading again, but he found himself unable to concentrate on the written words and instead thinking about his clumsy assistant.

Mai drove him insane. She was always late, and she was always saying things to put him on edge or irritate him.

Naru scowled as he heard her loudly greeting Lin in the other room. That was another thing about her that bugged him: she was noisy.

Mai started babbling away about something from the kitchenette, and Naru tried to block out her chatter unsuccessfully. That was yet another thing: she would never shut up about things that he didn't want to hear about.

The door opened, and Mai popped in, a teacup in hand and a big smile on her face. "Here's your tea, Naru!" she said happily.

Naru didn't say anything in reply and just took the tea. He could just imagine the curses she was throwing at him in her mind at the moment.

Thinking this, Naru gave a slight smile. She was so cute when she was angry. It always made him want to laugh when she got annoyed when he didn't use proper manners with her.

He took a sip of his tea, and the good, familiar taste flowed over his tongue. Mai always _did_ make good tea…the best tea he would ever have anywhere…

The door opened once again out in the main office, and he heard Bou-san's and Ayako's voices fill the office. He heard Mai greet them and begin to talk with them ecstatically. Pretty soon the three of them were filling the rooms with bright, bubbly laughter.

Once more, Naru gave a small smile and sipped his tea. That was another thing about Mai: she could always make people happy and bring light into the office.

Naru went to take another sip of his tea and realized it was already gone. "Mai, tea!" he yelled.

"Right!" she called, and he heard her jump to her feet. She came in and took away the teacup so she could refill it.

For about the 10th time, Naru tried to read the notes in his notebook again. Also for about the 10th time, he found that he couldn't focus on anything but his assistant.

She always jumped up at a moment's notice.

She always smiled.

She was either smart or a complete ditz; he couldn't tell which.

…She always made him smile.

It really _was _good to have her in the office.

----------------

Okay!!! Read and review, please!!! ^-^


	2. You Look Cute Today

Hello and konnichiwa again, readers!!! It's bean awhile since I wrote, hasn't it? School work, chores, the works....plus other book stuff of my own. Man, I can't wait for summer. :( Anyways, I was finally on my account again and realized that I hadn't marked this used-to-be oneshot as 'completed'. So, I thought, "What the heck?", and decided to add more. Enjoy!

^-^

*I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape or form*

* * *

Naru closed his eyes and emitted a low, nearly inaudible sigh as he heard cabinet doors and kitchen drawers being slammed around by his obviously angry assistant Mai. As usual, he had demanded tea (in a very ungratifying manner) right upon her arrival at the office, and she'd immediately been set off. Although it wasn't unusual for her to get annoyed by Naru's blunt and cold demeanor, today she seemed a little more furious than usual, which didn't go unnoticed by her boss.

In fact, now that he thought about it, Naru realized that she hadn't looked like her normal chipper self when she had entered the office. Had something happened to her at school? It was a Tuesday, after all. Naru gave a slight frown and subconsciously began tapping his pen against his notebook. Had her friends said something to her? No, he had met her friends before. It couldn't be them. A bully? Had he been in his right mind, Naru would have straightened out his emotions and kept his face calm. However, this was Mai, and sometimes he couldn't exactly keep himself from worrying about her. So, in response, he grit his teeth together, his brow furrowing.

The door banged open with a _slam _(no knock, as expected, with Mai in such a foul mood), and Mai stood there with the cup of tea in one hand, and the other outstretched; presumably, it was the hand that had thrown open the door. A fearsome glower was on her face, and an aura of darkness was stretching out from her presence.

Had Naru not been Naru, he probably would have cowered in fear. But this _was_ Naru, and Naru did not feel fear. Instead, a flitting thought crossed his mind that she looked cute--no, hot--when she was this riled up.

"Here's your tea, your _Highness_," she said sarcastically, marching in and setting the tea down with more force than was necessary. Before Naru could respond, Mai gave a defiant glare before whirling around and slamming the door shut behind her, her summer uniform rustling with her quick movement.

For a moment, all Naru could do was sit and stare with his carefully placed raised eyebrow at the shut door. Outside, more slamming ensued from who-knows-what, and Naru came to the conclusion that no, it was not a bully. If it was, she would probably be more subdued underneath the surface. She obviously wasn't, because the death-to-all radiation coming out of every fiber of her being was enough to stop even the meanest dumb kid in his tracks.

So what was it?

Finally, after much consideration, Naru decided to ask her in his usual Naru-self. "Mai, come here!" Naru shouted, pulling the tea towards him and taking a sip.

The door once again flew open, and Naru gave her a scathing look. Of course, it had no effect. "What is it, you narcisstic jerk?" she asked hotly.

"I don't want to invest in any new furniture, so would you kindly stop trying to trash the office?" he said flatly.

Mai's face flushed red in anger. "Maybe I _want _to trash the office!" she yelled.

"And why would you want to trash the office?"

Mai looked like she was about to blow a gasket. "Because Masako's a sore _loser_!"

Just like everybody else at SPR, Naru knew fairly well that the two girls didn't exactly get along with each other. "And why is Masako a sore loser?"

Mai opened her mouth and started to say something, but quickly stopped herself. She snapped her mouth shut with a _snap_ and stared at Naru, nose pinched up with annoyance, before grabbing his empty teacup and turning on her heel. "Nothing," she muttered. "I'll get you more tea."

Naru puzzled over this behavior as the door shut with a little less force than before. What had Masako done wrong _this_ time? Nothing had happened between them the day before, so what could she possibly have...

Something suddenly clicked in Naru's brain.

Yesterday, Masako had requested a lunch date with Naru today. Of course, he had no choice but to accept for the sake of his reputation as Oliver Davis. Mai must have overheard or found out some other way. However she had found, Mai was still Mai, and she was very ticked off. Jealousy?

Naru gave a small, arrogant smirk at the thought. Jealous of him... There was a sense of pleasure the more he thought about it.

The door opened again, and Mai entered. "Here, _boss_," she said, once again setting down the tea with a force that implied she was trying to smash a hole in the desk. She was turning away again when Naru for once felt the need to try and clear the air.

"Mai?" he said, picking up his tea and taking a sip.

"What?" she snapped, turning, her hand on the doorknob.

"Did I mention how cute you look today?"

Mai's mouth dropped open, and for a few moments all she could do was gape at Naru like a fish. Then, realization dawned on her, and a bright red flew across her cheeks. "C-call me if you need something," she stuttered, quickly shooting out the door and closing it behind her.

Naru smiled triumphantly, and took a sip of the best tea in the world (made by, in his opinion, the best girl in the world).

* * *

Yay, I liked this! ^-^ Man, I didn't realize how much I missed writing Ghost Hunt fics. Anyways, review!


End file.
